


Nightmare Neighbour

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Sirius Black Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, James Potter Being an Idiot, James Potter is a Good Friend, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Sirius Black, Reader-Insert, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Soulmates, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: He has been with practically everyone at school. But when the one girl that has managed to avoid him finds out he's her new neighbour will the continue being enemies or try again?(Young!Sirius Black x Reader)





	1. A/N

AU: When you reach 18 you stop aging until you meet your soulmate

Warning:

Mentions of sex

Alternating points of view

Reader:

Female


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

Your POV:

There was only one person you didn't like. Sirius Black. You hated with a passion. There was only one way to put this. He was a twat.

You had never spoken to him of course but you knew of him. Everyone in school had known Sirius Black, the player.

You didn't know what he did but somehow he made every girl swoon. Every girl except for you, that is.

He was the manwhore of the school. How could you fall for him?

You were glad you didn't have to deal with school anymore. Finally old enough to leave.

So you wouldn't have to deal with him.

Or so you thought...

What sins had you committed to end up stuck living next to this dipshit?

Sirius' POV:

90\. Still haven't found her. Or him. He had tried guys as well but he was nowhere near finding whoever was supposed to be the one, the love of his life, his soulmate.

Well, it wasn't anyone from his school, he knew that much.

He had slept with or at least dated every single girl and nearly half the boys in his year and the year above and the year below but still, nothing.

It wasn't any one of the 90.

Now that school was finished he thought it was the perfect opportunity to broaden his horizons and look for his soulmate.

Why not start simple.

Neighbours.

Or more precisely the girl next door.

Could she be the one?

Probably not.

Too boring, stiff, frigid.

But... who knows.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spotting old enemies.

Your POV:

You weren't busy today it was the fact that you had only about 3,000 things to do today and not that long to do them.

As an official adult, you could finally move out and all that good shit.

First thing on your list was getting all your trash packed up and moved over to the new apartment. You weren't about to pay crap-tons of cash for a moving van you probably wouldn't need so you decided to just drive everything over in your tiny Austin Allegro. Maybe not tiny but certainly one of the most terrible cars ever produced.

After you woke up and got ready you packed up all your belongings in boxes and trash bags (which took longer than expected because you kept getting distracted by random things you found) and drove them over to your new apartment in several trips which let's be honest nearly caused your car, if it could even be called that, to break down in the middle of the motorway.

You said goodbye to your parents and left them with a few hugs being exchanged but for the most part, you were excited to get to your new home. It was truly your own place and you couldn't feel happier.

You had technically been renting this apartment since you finished school 2 months ago but you only recently decided to move in since it was closer to your university. It was the only university around for ages and that meant that even though you weren't far from your parents it still felt like you were moving half-way across the country.

Either way, you had to perfectly balance your family life and your education which meant you had to get to your flat and unpack.

You pulled up to the block of flats and parked your car in the slightly sketchy car park but it's not like anyone would try to steal your piece of trash Allegro. They'd get more money for the bike with a missing tire that was chained to the broken fence outside one of the windows on the ground floor of the block of flats.

You only had a few boxes to drag up the endless steps so it seemed like the worst was over but what you weren't expecting was for the bittersweet Hell that was your new life to just be beginning.

Sirius' POV:

Walking back home felt like the end of the world. 

Even though he hadn't drunk that much at the house party James had thrown, Sirius still felt like the world was spinning and he was on the verge of throwing up. He'd stumbled into a pharmacy and bought some Paracetamol but that wasn't helping much and he didn't have enough change for a bottle of water so he was forced to dry-swallow the tablets which made him gag like Remus after he'd shoved an entire Twix bar down his throat too fast.

He was vaguely aware that it was 1:48 pm when he left James and Lily's house but about an hour or more had passed since then. He honestly wasn't sure if either of them knew he was still at their house as he had passed out between the sofa and the wall so he doubted anyone knew he was there.

As he turned the corner to get to the apartments at Flemer Close which honestly was worse than it sounded and the sign to which had been graffitied to look like Phlegmer Close, Sirius noticed a car he hadn't seen before which wasn't really unusual as the teenagers that lived on the 6th floor often stole cars and the group of 20-year-olds from 3E sometimes bought cars with their crack money to fix up and scam people with. 

The thing that caused Sirius to stop in his tracks was the vaguely familiar butt sticking out of the backseat of the hunk of metal. Or more precisely the horrendous green and blue striped skirt on that butt.

It belonged to none other than his greatest challenge and biggest failure.

(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there...

Your POV:

You tried to haul ass and get some stuff done before it got too dark as you had very limited startup gas and leccy as you hadn't had a chance to pop down the corner shop and top up yet.

You walked up the stairs that smelled faintly of urine and weed and watched the graffiti-covered walls on your way up. If that wasn't bad enough you could hear yelling coming from practically every flat you passed and the lights were mostly out but those that were working flickered ominously overhead.

When you reached the dirty front door that led to your own home, you tried to open the door with your shoulder but simply ended up bumping into it.

"Ow!" you exclaimed more in surprise than pain.

You rested the last box on your hip and pushed against the door. It didn't budge.

"Shit," you mutter, "Flipping had to go and lock myself out, didn't I?"

With a slight kick to the door, you turned and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Quickly changing your mind at the thought of the gross walls you stood properly again and dropped the box lightly on the floor next to your worn out doormat.

Sirius' POV:

As he walked up the steps in a slightly wobbly manner he knew he was almost at his flat when the smell of weed intensified. 

It was from his next-door neighbour, Andy, who loved to smoke weed and sometimes invited Sirius over for a good sess smoking hangout. Andy is the reason Sirius knew that his other next door neighbour was a young woman. He just didn't know that she'd be moving in so long after renting the flat.

Either way, he now knew exactly who it was and he was equally excited and disappointed.

He knew who it was and that gave him a slight advantage except it was someone who seemed to be the only possible person to resist his charm and cunning plans.

He would need to make a good first impression to even get a shot with her.

Your POV:

As you shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot attempting to call your landlord for the 3rd time you heard someone burp and loudly stomp up the stairs.

Holding your phone close, you hoped that it wasn't some random weirdo that was gonna murder you.

You hadn't been particularly bothered before but the flats seemed really unsafe and that's probably why they were so goddamn cheap.

Before you could have a full-on mental breakdown you saw a blur of shaggy black hair and heard a thump before you realised that the possible murderer was currently in a heap on the floor just a meter or so away from your feet.

Sirius' POV:

As he fell, Sirius heard a gasp and a small mumble of something that sounded like "Dear Lord!" before he groaned.

"Didn't see that step," he complained as pain shot through his nose, adding to the already splitting headache.

As he tried to roll slightly, he remembered the other presence which he hoped to Godrick wasn't who he thought it was.

"Little help here sweetheart?" Sirius asked, reaching his arm towards where he thought the person was stood, accidentally brushing against what felt like a knee.

The person hauled him up by his arm though he still had to crawl up the last few steps and push himself up into a standing position.

Looking to his right he saw the exact person he didn't want to see.

"Ah! (annoying nickname)! Doll! Still got the same terrible taste in fashion as you did when we were in school, I see."

Without another second of thought, you let go of his arm which caused him to lose balance and wobble slightly.

"My fashion sense is none of your concern and only has to please me," you quipped back, "Though before you start hitting on me hopelessly I thought I'd be nice and let you know that you've got chewing gum stuck to your jacket.

"Shit!" Sirius started trying to scrape the still wet gum from his denim jacket with his nails.

Your POV:

"Well, before I throw up, you don't by any chance know how to pick a lock, do you?" you questioned figuring it was something he probably knew how to do as a prankster and all-around 'bad boy' of the school.

With a hiccup, he responded, "Haven't got the right tools or the right brain setting right now."

"I don't have a clue what that means."

"It means you're gonna be freezing your perky little butt off out here all night if you've locked yourself out."

Sighing loudly and aggressively you watched as his face morphed into a smirk.

"Unless..." he started.

"I'm not gonna like this am I?"

"You could stay in my flat until morning," Sirius suggested with an eyebrow wiggle to put you off even more.

"Hell no, Black! Don't you even dare think about it."

"Well, then I wish you luck trying to reach a locksmith or the landlord who, by the way, only answers his phone between 11 am and 6 pm on weekdays."

He stood there looking at you for a moment before shrugging and walking past you to reach his door.

"Wait!" you grabbed his arm but let go after remembering his body had come in contact with the disgusting concrete steps.

You tried to weigh up your options but he started making a "tick-tock" noise repetitively.

"Isn't there another option?" you practically pleaded.

"My darling (A/N). I'm afraid it's either the floor out here or my bed," he chuckled, "Ok that sounded bad. My bad!"

You cringed and he gave a moment's thought towards something.

"You could stay with Andy." 

"Who?" you asked, confused.

"Lives there. Pretty decent." Sirius replied, pointing to the door of the third flat on the end of this floor.

"Ok! So it's either the pee covered stairwell, the bed of the sleaziest guy I've ever come into contact with which, let's be honest, probably has at least 3 STDs on the bed sheets alone or go sleep at the flat of another creepy guy that I don't even know?!?" you exclaimed and facepalmed which left a slapping noise to echo through the staircase.

"Girl."

"What?" you asked almost completely exasperated.

"Andy's a girl." Sirius replied, "Short for Andrea or something. I dunno."

"Oh!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying places you don't wanna be.

Your POV:

"Open up! My dear sugar and spice and all things nice! It's the platonic love of your life! Open up!" Sirius yelled while pounding on Andy's door. 

You rolled your eyes.

"Are you sure she's even home?" you asked.

"She's always home. She's either asleep or high off her ass."

"Welcome loser!" the door opened to reveal a short, chubby girl with bright yellow hair that tapered off into a neon green ombre at the very split ends just above her shoulders.

"Or both," Sirius nodded.

"Losers? Who's the company, my little star?"

It took all your will-power to not cringe at the nicknames even if they were most likely ironic, from what you could tell.

"This is my f-"

"If you say anything other than ex-schoolmate right now I will punch you in that painfully bruised nose," you threatened.

"Is it really bruised?" Sirius muttered, slightly worried.

"Ooh! She's spicy! I'm adopting her!" Andy called out loudly.

"Good. Because you're keeping her overnight," Sirius motioned with one hand while the other continued to poke at his nose for any sign of bruising.

"Well. My casa is your casa or whatever," Andy motioned for you to enter her flat.

Moving the beaded curtains out of the way you stepped in.

Sirius' POV:

He watched casually as you barely took half a step in before you came rushing back out again in a fit of coughing and choking.

"What. The. Fuck!" you said, still coughing a bit.

"Weed," Andy responded casually with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Want some?" Sirius asked.

"I think I'm good," you groaned. "Don't think I can stay in there though. No offence, Andy."

"None taken."

Sirius chuckled dryly and turned to you with a smile.

"Why are you grinning like the Cheshire cat?" you asked.

"Because, sweetie-pie, we are exactly back where we started so pick again. My bed or the stairs?"

"There is no way on this Earth that I'll sleep in the same flat as you," you crossed your arms.

"And there's no way in hell that I'll let you stay out here where someone could straight up stab you, babe."

Sirius grabbed both your shoulders from behind and pushed you in the direction of his flat.

"Goodnight Andy!"

"'Night Sirius."

Your POV:

So you may have argued about it a little but with no other clear option you didn't put up much of a fight and settled for letting yourself get dragged towards Sirius' apartment.

Either way, it would probably be better than getting stabbed or chocking on the stench of weed.

"So this is probably gonna be some messy bachelor pad where you bring all your girls and have random crap all over the walls right?" you picked at a hangnail.

"Sure, hun!" He finished unlocking his door. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

You grabbed the box of stuff and entered the flat. You walked down the short hallway, flipped on the light and damn near almost dropped your box of crap.

It was almost spotless with a neatly made bed and not a single item of clothing or a dirty dish in sight. The air smelled clean although that could've been the disappearance of the pee smell that was very prominent in the staircase.

"You might want to pick your jaw up off the floor," Sirius chuckled.

"Tell me you cleaned specifically coz you were planning on getting laid tonight," you said, in total awe of the utter state of cleanliness in his flat.

"There's usually some dishes in the sink but it normally looks like this," Sirius shrugged, "I guess my bitch of a mother actually taught me something."

You nodded and placed the box on the dinner table.

"Although, just for your information, it's usually their place, not mine."

"Ew," you grimaced, "You disgust me!"

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

You shook your head, "I think you need it a bit more after your little fall on the steps."

He chuckled and headed over to the bathroom.

In the meantime, you thought you'd take a moment to snoop around.

You heard the shower running and you looked through a few of the drawers in Sirius' wardrobe. Clothes. Clothes. More clothes.

You decided to check out his bedside table drawers. 

You opened the top drawer and found a travel pack of tissues, some takeaway menus and other notes scribbled on pieces of paper and post-its and, obviously, condoms.

The second drawer was more interesting from the looks of it. It had a few photos and old sketches of maps and plans for pranks. It still wasn't anything special or unexpected so you settled for sitting on the edge of the bed until Sirius finished showering.

It didn't take long.

"You're up next, sugar!" Sirius shouted to you as a towel hit the back of your head.

He walked out of the bathroom fully dressed because unlike books and fanfiction, in the real world people got dressed before they left the bathroom.

"Alright."

You walked into the bathroom and had just clipped your hair up and taken your top off when you realised you didn't know how to work the shower.

You poked your head out the door and while trying to keep your chest covered by the door, you asked, "Hey Black! How do I work the shower?"

"Flick the switch and press the big blue button and then adjust the dial for temperature!" he yelled back from the little kitchenette area.

"Thanks!"

You did exactly as he said and turned the shower on before stripping down and getting in. 

You very quickly realised that the dial was completely opposite so hot was cold and cold was hot. 

Hot also wasn't particularly hot so you got out after your luke-warm shower smelling very manly after having no choice but to use Sirius' 17-in-1 shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, hair gel, motor oil, petrol, window cleaner, bleach and Godrick knows what else.

"Umm...Sirius."

"Yes, cutie-pie?"

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure but you're gonna have to come and get them!"

You rolled your eyes.

"Very funny, Black! Just give them."

The door opened a tiny crack and Sirius' arm came through holding a bundle of clothes.

"Take them."

You did as he said and slipped on the boxers and T-shirt that he passed you. You opted for no shorts as the shorts he gave you reached to the middle of your calf.

You quickly hand washed your tights and panties in the sink so they'd be clean for tomorrow and walked out of the bathroom.

"Here dork!" you chucked Sirius' shorts at his head and went over to the radiator, "You don't mind if I hang some shit up to dry do you?"

He simply just shook his head.

You went over to the bed that he was lying on and collapsed next to him, face first into the pillow he was leaning his elbow on.

"I'm so tired."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a bad start to this morning.

The next morning you woke up under the snuggly covers of a lush smelling bed. 

Glancing over at the bedside table, you saw that it was just past 8 am. A little bit early but nothing too tragic.

You saw that even though you fell asleep next to him, Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Not like you could see a lot of the flat as a paper screen you hadn't noticed before had been unfolded, separating the bedroom section from the rest of the apartment.

You quietly got out of bed and went to pee. Then you fixed yourself up a little and got dressed in the clothes you had carefully hung up on the radiator the night before.

After you were dressed you opened the screen enough for you to slip past with all the grace of a drunk elephant. Sirius didn't seem to stir from his makeshift bed on the too-small sofa.

You walked over and lifted his leg from the floor, gently placing it over the armrest of the sofa and covering Sirius with the blanket draped across his torso.

In the kitchen, you discovered a moderately impressive variety of food, especially on the wages of a part-timer. You, however, opted for some cereal.

You weren't about to cook and wash dishes and probably burn some shit down.

Cereal was a lot less hassle.

You poured the cereal and milk into a bowl and proceeded to wander over to the sofa.

After finding the remote you turned on the TV and switched it to some random film that had just started.

You realised you didn't really have anywhere to sit as Sirius was draped across the 3 seater sofa and he didn't have any other seating apart from the dining chairs which may be good for eating dinner but not for watching TV.

You just grabbed a throw cushion and sat between the sofa and the coffee table.

The film got you way more emotionally invested than you thought you'd be and you ended up eating 3 more bowls of cereal before you felt a tug on your hair.

You turned and were faced with a very sleepy looking Sirius, curls of hair falling in front of his eyes that you were compelled to brush away.

"Mornin', princess."

"G'morning, Sirius."

"Wow. Are we on a first name basis now are we?" he looked genuinely surprised. "I thought it was me calling you cute nicknames and you vaguely acknowledging my existence and referring to me as 'that one' or 'sleazy douche-canoe' or by my last name if you were being polite."

You shrugged as you too realised that it was probably the first time you had called him by his name in literal years.

"We're not in school anymore. I think I may finally have to accept the fact that you're human and not some strange creature that preys on unsuspecting girls," you explained.

"Aww! Can't I be both? I can multi-task!" Sirius joked causing you both to chuckle.

"Ok you can be both and you can also do us all a favour and get dressed." 

"And deprive the world of this fabulous body?" he pouted but started walking over to the still closed off bedroom section. Not without pulling his shirt off and flexing mid journey though.

You just laughed and facepalmed.

A few minutes later he was dressed and ready and you had washed the cereal bowl and somewhat brushed your teeth. As best as you could considering your substitute for a toothbrush was your finger and shit tons of mouthwash.

"What do you wanna do, babe?" Sirius asked as you both plopped down on the sofa.

"Don't call me 'babe' and what do you mean 'do'?" you responded.

"Ok and it means we still have a few hours until the landlord gets to work and finally gets those desperate voicemails you left him yesterday so what do you wanna do?"

If someone had told you a few months ago that you would sleep in the same room as Sirius Black you would have laughed them off but if they told you that you would willingly hang out with him you would definitely assume they were insane.

Yet here you were. About to go to breakfast with Sirius.

Well, at this point in time you were curious to see how this was gonna play out and willing to go along with things. For now at least.


End file.
